


One Month

by purplebylove



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, back together, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: After getting back together, things are a little weird for Ricky and Nini. Nini just wants to talk, but talking can often lead to other things.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	One Month

One month.

That's how long they've been back together; one month, and Ricky is still acting a little weird.

Which, to be fair, the situation _is_ a little weird. Getting back with an ex is never easy. At least Nini doesn't expect it to be, but she and Ricky had been together for a year, and they've been best friends practically their whole life, so things should have smoothed over by now.

 _The only thing I can do is talk to him,_ Nini reminds herself and takes a breath, tapping on the wall to his room. Ricky looks up from his TV, where a shooting game had been playing, and smiles at her. 

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." He says, not in an accusatory way but with all the love and affection Nini had come to appreciate.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Nini shrugs, collapsing onto the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Talk?" Ricky raises an eyebrow, suddenly intimidated. "Is everything okay?" 

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Nini bites her lower lip, tapping the cushion beside her.   


"Everything's fine." Ricky promises, sitting next to her. He places a comforting hand on her thigh.  


"You say that, but you've been acting... different." Nini toes at the carpet with her sneaker, avoiding his gaze. "I don't know why."  


"Do you really want to know why?" Ricky asks, placing a finger on her chin. She looks up at him and nods. "I'm just worried."  


Nini's mouth parts slightly, an expression of surprise and confusion. "Worried? About what?"  


"Taking things too far..." Ricky is the one to look away this time, a tint of pink blossoming on his cheeks. Nini doesn't say anything for a moment, not until Ricky looks back at her.  


"You're worried about crossing a line?" Nini asks, and Ricky nods. Nini leans in, her lips so close to his that she can feel him catch his breath. "Ricky, I have no lines with you."  


Ricky nods once again, leaning in closer, and their lips are pressed together. He snakes his hands around her waist, pulling her on top of him so that she's straddling his waist. He looks up, slightly breathless. "I've wanted to do this for so long."  


His hands rest on the small of her back as he kisses her, still hesitant. He let's Nini take the lead, and Nini doesn't seem to mind. Her hands run through his curls, down his back and under his shirt, pulling it off over his head. She smirks, placing a soft kiss on his collar bone, then his chest.   


"What else do you want?" Nini asks, looking up at Ricky through innocent lashes. 

Ricky mimics Nini, allowing himself to take her shirt off. She's wearing a plain black bra, but the contrast against her tan skin makes Ricky groan. He lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stands. "All of you."  


He moves to lay her down on the couch and Nini giggles. "Prove it."  


Suddenly Ricky is kissing her as if she's his lone supply of oxygen, his hands all over her body. He didn't realize it, but the few months he had been apart from Nini had been torture. Worse still was thinking that he may never have her in his arms again.

"I love you, Rocky Bowen." Nini says between kisses and Ricky can't control the grin on his face.

"I love you too, Nini." He's about to go in for another kiss when he hears footsteps, and Big Red appears five feet away from them. Ricky rushes to hand Nini her shirt, covering himself with his own.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." His friend says, and there's a moment of silence before they both start laughing at the awkwardness.   


Nini rolls her eyes, standing up as she finishes putting her shirt on. "You weren't interrupting, I was just about to leave."  


Nini waves at Ricky and smiles knowingly. He smiles back, thinking, _God, how did I get so lucky?_


End file.
